The present invention relates generally to electrically controlled pneumatic train brakes and computer controlled train brake systems, and more specifically, to the integration of the two systems.
Computer controlled brake systems are well known as exemplified by CCBI and CCBII available from New York Air Brake Corporation. These systems provide computer control of the pneumatic control unit for the pneumatic pipes running throughout the train. This allows pneumatic control of the locomotive as well as the individual car brakes. More recently, the industry has been striving to provide electrically controlled pneumatic brakes on each of the cars. This has led to the electrically controlled pneumatic ECP system which is independent of the computer control braking system. An overview of such a system is EP-60 available from New York Air Brake Corporation.
As presently implemented, the ECP system in the locomotive runs in parallel to that of the conventional pneumatic locomotive train controls. Two brake valves are provided, one being the brake valve for the pneumatic braking and the other being the ECP brake valve. Similarly, separate displays are provided for each system. The locomotive or the consist of the locomotives does not respond to the brake commands made by the ECP system since the locomotives respond to pneumatic signals on pipes. Also, the ECP system has its own discreet input from the event recorder and from the locomotive controls to determine penalties.
With the implementation of electrically controlled pneumatic brakes, there has also been discussion of the desirability of integrating the computer controlled braking systems with the electrical controlled pneumatic brake systems.
The present system provides such integration of a brake system for a train which includes a train brake pipe extending through locomotives and cars in the train, a locomotive brake pipe extending through adjacent locomotives, pneumatic brakes on the locomotive connected to the locomotive brake pipe and electropneumatic brakes on the cars connected to the brake pipe and an electrical network. Electropneumatic brakes on the locomotive are also connected to the electrical network. The system includes a single brake controller providing locomotive and train brake commands. A first control is connected to the brake controller and transmits a car brake signal on the network for train brake commands. A second control is connected to the brake controller and transmits a locomotive brake signal on the locomotive brake pipe for train and locomotive brake commands.
The brake system may have a pneumatic mode and an electrical mode. The first control transmits car brake signals on the network in the electrical mode and the second control transmits car brake signals on the train brake pipe for the pneumatic mode. The second control transmits locomotive brake signals on the locomotive brake pipe in either mode. The brake system""s default is the pneumatic mode.
The controller provides a system initiated emergency brake command or an operator initiated emergency brake command. The first control transmits an emergency brake signal on the network for system and operator initiated emergency brake commands. The second control transmits an emergency brake signal on the train and locomotive brake pipes for operator initiated and pneumatic system emergency brake commands. The brake controller has a lead or trail mode and provides the brake command signals only in the lead mode.
If the locomotive consist includes a locomotive having electropneumatic brakes on the electrical network, the first control transmits the locomotive brake signals on the network for train and locomotive brake commands. The second control continues to transmit locomotive brake signals on the locomotive brake pipe for those locomotives that do not have electropneumatic brakes. The train and/or locomotive brake signals on the network are transmitted as a percentage of brake signals.
The controller also provides penalty brake commands. The first control transmits a penalty brake signal on the network for a penalty brake command. If the controller determines that a suppression of the brake command occurs during a penalty brake command, the controller does not provide a penalty brake command signal. The controller also provides a cutoff train propulsion signal for penalty brake commands.
If the train includes only electropneumatic brakes on the locomotives and the cars, the first control transmits car brake signals on the network for train and locomotive brake commands. For an emergency, the car and locomotive brake commands are sent on the network and a second control provides a brake signal on the train brake pipe.
Upon powerup or default, the brake system is set in pneumatic mode. Pneumatic mode set up is performed following by electrical mode set up, if the electrical mode is selected. If the system includes a distributive power system, the distributive power system set up is completed after the electrical mode set up. With the distributive power system, brake signals are transmitted on the train brake pipe and power signals are transmitted using a radio when the train is operated in the pneumatic mode. Brake signals and power signals are transmitted on the network when the train is operated in the electrical mode.
The controller includes an operator control providing operator brake signals. In the electrical mode, the controller provides the operator brake commands to the first control. The first control transmits the locomotive car brake signals on the network and locomotive brake signals back to the controller. The controller provides the locomotive brake signals to the second control and the second control applies the brakes of the locomotive. In the pneumatic mode, the control provides the operator brake commands to the second control and the second control transmits the car brake commands on the train brake pipe and applies the brake of the locomotive. Where a locomotive brake pipe is available, the second control provides locomotive brake signals on the locomotive brake pipe in both modes. A non-transmitting first control, upon receipt of the locomotive brake signal in the network, provides the locomotive brake signal to its controller. Its controller then provides the locomotive brake signal to its second control and the second control applies the brakes of the locomotive. The first control resets the network for pneumatic and electrical systems and an operated initiated emergency brake commands. The controller resets the second control for pneumatic system and operator initiated emergency brake commands.
The controller provides a penalty brake command and the first control transmits the car penalty brake signal on the network for a penalty brake command. The first control also acknowledges to the controller that has transmitted a penalty brake signal. The controller sends an emergency brake command to the second control if the penalty acknowledge is not received. An integrated locomotive computer is connected to and interfaces the controller and the first control to the locomotive systems. These systems could include, for example, the distributive power system.
A method is also described for carrying out the integration of functions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.